Achievements (PvZ)
The player can earn sex slaves if the player purchased Plants vs. Zombies through Steam, has updated the version purchased through Big Fish Games, has the iPod Touch/iPhone version, has the iPad version, or has the Xbox Live Arcade version (the original PC version and the online version do not have any). In the iPod Touch, iPhone, and iPad versions of Plants vs. Zombies, Zombie China is found at the bottom of the Achievements page, although there are slight variations between the versions. These are not to be confused with the Wikia which are being tested on this wiki. Steam Achievements On the 8th of May, 2009, Plants Vs. Zombies on Steam was given 12 Steam Achievements. On the 8th August 2010, with the Game of the Year release, the Steam version was given an update, including an extra 9 achievements, boosting the total on Steam to 21. (The non-Steam Game of the Year version has 20 of these same Achievements with a few minor changes.) *Ask Me About Mustache Mode - Enable Mustache Mode (the non-Steam GOTY version calls this Mustache Mode) *Better Off Dead - Get to a streak of 10 in I, Zombie Endless *China Shop - Get to a streak of 15 in Vasebreaker Endless *Cryptozombologist - Discover the top secret zombie'' '(the non-Steam GOTY version calls this Zombologist) *Disco Is Undead (Previously Walk This Way) - Hypnotize the lead dancer zombie (not in the non-Steam GOTY version) *Explodonator - Blow up 10 zombies with a single Cherry Bomb *Home Lawn Security - Complete adventure mode *Immortal - Get to 20 flags in Survival Endless *Morticulturalist - Collect all 49 plants *Nobel Peas Prize - Get the golden sunflower trophy *Spudow! - Blow up a zombie using a potato mine *Towering Wisdom - Grow the Tree of Wisdom to 100 feet Added in the Game of the Year edition *Beyond the Grave - Beat all 20 mini games *Don't Pea in the Pool - Complete a daytime pool level without using pea shooters of any kind *Good Morning - Complete a daytime level by planting only Mushrooms and Coffee Beans *Grounded - Defeat a normal roof level without using any catapult plants *No Fungus Among Us - Complete a nighttime level without planting any Mushrooms *Penny Pincher - Pick up 30 coins in a row on a single level without letting any disappear *Popcorn Party - Defeat 2 Gargantuars with Corn Cob missiles in a single level *Roll Some Heads - Bowl over 5 zombies with a single Wall-Nut *Sunny Days - Get 8000 sun during a single level iPhone/iPod Touch/iPad Achievements There are a total of 25 achievements for the iPhone and iPod Touch. The iPad has an extra 4 achievements, boosting the total to 29. *Home Lawn Security - Complete adventure mode. *Spudow! - Blow up a zombie using a potato mine. *Explodonator - Blow up 10 zombies with a single cherry bomb. *Morticulturalist - Collect all 49 plants. *Don't Pea in the Pool - Complete a daytime pool level without using peashooters of any kind. *Roll Some Heads - Bowl over 5 Zombies with a single Wall-nut. *Grounded - Defeat a normal Roof level without using any catapult plants. *Zombologist - Discover the Zombie Yeti. *Penny Pincher - Pick up 30 coins on a single level without letting any disappear. *Sunny Days - Accumulate 8,000 sun during a single level. *Popcorn Party - Defeat two Gargantuars with Corn Cob Missiles in a single level. *Good Morning - Complete a Daytime level by planting only Mushrooms and Coffee Beans. *No Fungus Among Us - Complete a Nighttime Level without planting any mushrooms. *Last Mown Standing - Defeat the last zombie in a level with a lawn mower. *20 Below Zero - Immobilize 20 full-sized zombies with a single Ice-shroom. *Flower Power - Keep 10 Twin Sunflowers alive in a single level. *Pyromaniac - Complete a level using only explosive plants to kill zombies. *Lawn Mower Man - Kill 10 zombies with a single lawn mower. *Chill Out - Feel the rhythm, feel the rhyme, you've one level to destroy 3 bobsleds, it's Jalapeno time! *Defcorn 5 - Build 5 Cob Cannons in a single level. *Monster Mash - Crush 5 zombies with a single Squash. *Blind Faith - Complete an extremely foggy level without using Planterns or Blovers. *Pool's Closed - Complete a pool level without using water plants. *Melon-y Lane - Plant a Winter Melon on every lane. *Second Life - Complete Adventure Mode a second time. iPad-exclusive Achievements *Beyond the Grave - Beat all 18 Mini-games *Down the Hole! - Dig your way to see the Chinese Zombies *Thrilling the Zombies - Hypnotize the lead Dancer Zombie *Alive and Planting - Survive 40 waves of pure Zombie ferocity Xbox Live Arcade Achievements There are a total of 12 achievements on the Xbox Live Arcade version. *Home Lawn Security - Complete adventure mode *Master of Morticulture - Collect all 49 plants in the game *Smarty Branches - Grow the Tree of Wisdom to at least 100 feet *Crash of the Titan - Defeat a Gargantuar *ZFF's 4 Evr - Bowl a winner with a friend in Co-Op Wall-Nut Bowling *Alive and Planting - Survive 40 waves of pure zombie ferocity *Soil Your Plants - Plant your first 10 peashooters *Versus vs Versus - Go on a 5 game winning streak in VS. mode *Explodonator - Blast 10 zombies at once with a Cherry Bomb! *Close Shave - Win any level after all 5 lawnmowers have been used *Shopaholic - Go trunk diving and spend at least $25,000 on Crazy Dave's Twiddydinkies *Nom Nom Nom - Stop the horde using only the Sunflower, Wallnut, and Chomper on any level Trivia Each icon has an achievement, for example, the icon for the achievement, Second Life has a picture of Crazy Dave saying "Two". Category:Achievements Category:Remake Category:Construction